


First true love

by Sevensmommy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: A pitch 30 drabble series.





	1. Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I am redoing this to make it fic of drabbles cause I got a comment that it was too much clogging going on the way I had it. I hope this makes it easier on people.

The evidence for all to see how much Mike and Ginny belong together. Well for everyone but them apparently cause they keep on saying they don’t think of the other like that. So while the world wants and see them as perfect for eachother they try and say they are happy with who they are with and everyone wonders if Bawson will figure it out before it is too late.


	2. I’m Here

Even after how she has treated him and all the times she has yelled at him he was still there. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what he saw in her that would make him stay with her but she knew that whatever it was she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. Not even being the first woman pitcher in MLB would ever make her feel this lucky


	3. Lost

There is many times in Mike’s life where he has felt lost. He was lost when his own father never accepted him in his life and when he had to take care of his mother. Then when he lost his wife to her boyfriend who she was seeing behind his back because he was too into his career and not enough into her. He was lost once again lost when he thought he would ruin Ginny’s career and again when she got hurt. Yes Mike has felt lost many times in his life he just wondered when he wouldn’t feel so lost in his life ever again.


	4. Gloves

The first Ginny put that pitcher's glove on she knew she was a goner for the game but she could never have imagined how far she would get or that she would loses her father so soon in her life. Now as she sits in bed after hurting herself in the last game of the first season in the major league she has to wonder if this is as close as she will ever get to playing ball again or if she has more time left in her life. All she can hear her father say is you ain’t done nothing yet.


	5. Magic

Everyone says that what they had on the field is magic and that makes them wonder what people would think if they were together off field. They want to be together but Mike is scared of ruining her career and Ginny is just plain scared to tell Mike. So they continue to be magic on field and never know what would happen off the field.


	6. Cry

Ginny couldn’t remember the last time she had ever cried. Well maybe she can but it’s a time she never wanted to talk about or even think about. Now here she was crying yet again and she really didn’t like to cry cause she never cries pretty it’s alway ugly crying. She was so lost sitting in this hospital room and she didn’t know what she was going to do. So yes she figures crying was a good thing to do after all it’s not every day one loses their baby.


	7. Weapon

Rachel Patrick knew she had herself a great weapon by being sports reporter. She could use it to make Ginny Baker look bad to the public but at what cost. She would differently lose Mike even if she knew deep down in her heart. She would also more than lose her job and more than likely a lot of money cause I have no doubt Ginny would come after her. So yes she may have the media she could use as a weapon Rachel really needs to think long and hard about if she would want to use it against Ginny Baker.


	8. Puppy Love

Though she will refuse to admit it Ginny Baker did have a Mike Lawson poster on her wall as well as a puppy love for him as a kid. Her dad was the only one who knew and he would make fun of her for it. Now that she is with Mike she could only hope her dad knows and is happy for her.


	9. Foolish (Writer’s Choice)

Mike can think of many times he has been foolish and the one big time he knows he was when he thought he could move on with Rachel a second time and forget all about his love for Ginny. It only hurt Rachel when she realized what he was doing and him cause he knew he couldn’t stop himself from wanting Ginny and he knew he was hurting Rachel and most of all it hurt Ginny who thought he really didn’t want her. Now he wonders as he sits alone in his big glass empty house that he may of just lost Ginny for good before he even had a chance to have her.


	10. Blood

Still to this day Ginny has a very hard time see a lot of blood cause he brings right back to seeing her daddy in the car dead. She is not even sure if she ever really did forgive the boy she was friends with, Cause it was his father who drove drunk and killed her dad in the car crash. Yet she wonders if she was really doing baseball for herself anymore or because it is her way of hanging onto her dad. So yes she has a lot of problems with a lot of blood anytime she sees it.


	11. Fantasy

The fantasy she had for Mike whole first season was nothing compared to having the real thing and having the real thing was the best she had ever had. She plans on keeping the real Mike and not hurt him like Rachel Patrick had.


	12. Tease

Mike had always thought Ginny was a tease. She would always tease him when they were at events. She would tease him about his age and beard at games. This time she was teasing him in the bedroom on their wedding night and he can’t help but think he hopes she never stops cause he loves it.


	13. Cool For The Summer (Writer’s Choice)

Ginny loves the song Cool For The Summer but all it makes Mike think about is her kissing another girl. Before they got together it was exciting for him to think about that in his head but now he can’t stand the thought of another guy much less a girl tasting any part of Ginny.


	14. Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not an update.

I have finally after so long finshed this series. I was wondering if I still had any reader's left who would like to read the rest of this or not? Please let me know thanks.

Brandy


	15. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a long wait I will be post the rest one right after the other so I hope you all enjoy them. I'm sorry if some are really short

Ginny and Mike love strawberries so much but Ginny loves them more in chocolate so once in a while and on the most important dates for him to remember he gets them for her.


	16. Aloof

Ginny can remember the first time she met Mike. She was so excited to meet him but then she meet him and he was not very friendly in fact he was down right aloof to her and she realized this was far from what she had imagine her first time in the majors would be like


	17. Funeral

The day they had to say goodbye to Al was one of the hardest days for both Ginny and Mike. He was like a father in many ways to both of them and say goodbye for Ginny was like saying goodbye to her own father all over again.


	18. Blackboard

The day that Mike left the team he made sure to put a blackboard in Ginny’s room with his best speech so she always had it to remember that he had her back even though he wasn’t on the team or in the MLB anymore.


	19. Muse

Mike knew without a doubt Ginny was his muse. Everything he did and didn’t do depending on what Ginny said rather in his head or in the real life so yes she was his muse and his whole life


	20. Clean

Mike knows in this relationship he is the clean one where Ginny just throws everything all over the place. He has tried to tell her not to do that but then he thinks about it and realizes he wouldn’t have her any other way


	21. Secret

The day they decided to give a relationship a try Ginny and Mike decided to keep it a secret. They just didn’t know that the whole team and coaching staff knew about it and Blip had won a lot of money off of them.


	22. Love Like You Do (Writer’s Choice)

Ginny loves the song “Love Like You Do” by Ellie Goulding. It reminds her of her and Mike and that is the best thing in the world to her even now as she sits at his bedside praying he would wake up and not leave her.


	23. Superstition

Many players in the MLB have superstitions and Ginny was one of them. Her main superstition is to remember dad’s words to her but her second on was making sure to kiss Mike before and after each game.


	24. Test

Ginny and Mike couldn’t believe that they whole life depended on what this one little test had to say. Will she have cancer or will she not? No this test had better come back saying no cause Mike knew without a doubt he couldn’t live his life without her in it.


	25. Beach

Mike loved living on the beach and he was so glad that Ginny had convinced him to move and was even more glad she lived there with him. Yes Mike loved the beach.


	26. Tower Block

Ginny couldn’t believe that out of all they could see in England on there honeymoon Mike wants to go see tower blocks. What is wrong with him but then again she wouldn’t have him any other way so she agrees and they leave to see these towers.


	27. Taxi

Mike couldn’t understand what Ginny was so mad about when he took a taxi instead of walking with her but even the taxi driver was giving him weird looks so Mike knows he will most differently be in the dog house when he got home.


	28. Search

Mike knows he had been searching his whole life for love like he has with Ginny and now that he has it he will never let it go.


	29. Animals (Writer’s Choice)

Ginny has always been an animal lover and if it would be up to her she would save every single one of them and that is why when she sees what these poor babies go though she can’t help but cry and hid her face in Mike’s chest.


	30. Music (Writer’s Choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now on the last one and it only took me less than an year to finish. Yay me I hope you all enjoy and please R&R.

Mike loves watching Ginny dance and sing to her favorite song when it comes on. The way she moves does things to him he never knew he could do and at that time he swoops in and puts her over his shoulder and takes her to their room. Ginny laughs all the way cause she knew what she was doing with the music.


End file.
